


Alpha-mates Chapter-3

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter- 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates Chapter-3

**Chapter-3**

 

The first thing Jared was aware of was that his pillow felt harder than usual; he half-heartedly tried to fluff it before giving up.

_Damn, but was his ‘pillow’ undulating?_

He patted it twice, hoping this weird dream would end and his pillow settle so that he could surrender to slumber again. Only, his action seemed to somehow _provoke_ his _pillow_ into full-on shaking. He grumbled.

This time he most definitely heard a muffled snort. _Great, now his pillow was reacting vocally!_

He cracked an eye open and for a brief second wondered why his ‘pillow’ had buttons and seemed to be wrapped in a shirt instead of his favourite blue pillowcases before reality slammed in. He went rigid as he realized that he was snuggled up to his mate, with his face pressed against the alpha’s chest and a leg thrown across his hips.

Hesitantly, he peered up and met the amused viridian gaze.

“Hey.”

“Umm...Hi?” His voice was an embarrassing squeak.

“Sleep okay?”

“Yeah-yeah.” He shifted realizing that he was still spread across the other man. _God, but how was he supposed to live this down?_ An arm tightened around him, preventing him from moving away.

“Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there a reason to why I’m being held against you?”

“Umm, yeah... I like it.”

“You don’t mind me pinning you to bed like this?” He asked incredulously.

“Uh- no, I don’t mind.”

“But- I shouldn’t have-”

“Jay, I said- _I don’t mind.”_ His mate enunciated slowly as though explaining something to a rather slow child.

He laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe.” The alpha agreed.

“But, you are planning to release me sometime, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, sure..." The arms holding him prisoner let go and for a brief second Jared felt their loss.  
Even released, they both lay there, neither eager to leave the warm cucoon they had created. Ultimately it was Jensen who broke the silence, "Hey, Jay?”

“Hmm?”

“Dibs on the first shower?”

“Sure.” The alpha gave a grateful nod before levering off the bed. Jared shifted to fill the cozy hollow left by his mate's departure and closed his eyes, grateful to have a few moments to himself while the other man freshened up.

It was awhile later that Jared emerged from the shower absently rubbing his forehead.

“Thought I’d warned you about the low shower-head.”

“Didn’t hit myself on the shower.” He mumbled.

“Then?”

“The damn doorway.” He groused, feeling an embarrassed flush coming on.

Jensen roared with laughter, “Damn! You really are a sasquatch, aren’t you?”

He glared. “It hurts.”

“Oh, come here ya big baby; let me have a look.”

And feeling particularly wretched; he obeyed wordlessly, remembering how his mom had been the last person to show such concern about his welfare. He stared at Jensen’s face, watching the careful way in which the alpha was recording his expressions as he probed the injury. It suddenly struck him that his mate was strikingly beautiful with his high cheekbones and wide green eyes framed by lashes thicker than he had seen on any beta.

“You would have made a gorgeous beta.”

Ackles stiffened before slowly pulling back to look at him, the emerald gaze flashing to jade.

_Why did his brain to mouth filter have to stop functioning right at this instant?!?_

“Jay,” Jensen’s voice was steady although the way his face had hardened showed just how furious he was, “you are definitely not the first one to make that observation and while maybe I should be immune to that by now... I well-” he paused, “let’s just say that irrespective of how I _look_ , I can assure you that I’m all alpha... so don’t make the mistake of assuming me to be a beta, okay? You’ll regret it if you do.”

 Jared nodded, realizing he had hit a sore spot. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

His mate gave a sharp nod, moving away.

Jared frowned, he guessed he understood where Jensen was coming from- after listening to all those comments about how he would be _servicing_ his mate yesterday; he had a feeling he knew how it felt to be treated without the respect he had grown up expecting as an alpha; and if he was to take Jensen at his word- the man had endured more than his share of such remarks, given his uncommon features. _No wonder the man was so twitchy on the subject!_

He supposed it explained, at least in part- Jensen’s protectiveness over him. And it also said a great deal about the kind of person he was- ‘cause he could have just as easily grown to enjoy others facing a similar predicament, but no; his mate went out of his way to protect others from what he had suffered. He glanced up, watching the man as he devoted his entire concentration to straightening the bed; _yeah- he needed to apologise._

“Jensen?”

The man looked up, his face carefully devoid of emotion.

“I’m really sorry about what I said earlier. I honestly didn’t mean to offend you. I-”

He was waved away, “Hey, it’s cool, man. I overreacted. Don’t worry about it.”

Even as he nodded, he couldn’t help but feel that something had changed between them. And not for the better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **[  
](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/1314.html#cutid1)**


End file.
